Hawkheart's Regret
by Teakat
Summary: A time comes when a leader must decide to bring in a kit or not. Hawkkit was brought into the clan as an orphan, raised by a loving clan. But the future always has something in mind. Blood will spill, hearts will break, anger will rise in Hawkheart as he grows up. He will always regret the blood he spilled, forever. (Old story rewritten and a AU)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's me~**

**It's been a bit since I wrote anything ;m;**

**Mostly because I couldn't find myself continuing "The Secret" after reading Bramblestar's Storm. I might continue, but I had wanted to stay close to canon... And then most of the cats I have in my story are dead or they aren't even mates.**

**Sucks**

**But anyway, this is the new Hawkheart's Regret because I am disappointed in my first version of it.**

**So I've changed a lot, and I will still include the characters that people requested to be put in the story (Example. Silverfang, Twigtail and Foxclaw)**

**Anyway, hope this new version is better then before~**

**Oh and anyway, **

**Full Summary - "What have you made me do?"**

**What could be so wrong about bringing in a small kit? It couldn't hurt anything, but it would impact the future greatly from what this kit would become. Hawkkit is taken into the clan, small and weak. He is loved greatly and many see him as a possible next leader if he proves himself worthy. But the kit doesn't want to be a leader, he wants to be himself. **

**As he becomes a powerful young warrior, anger rises, blood spills, heart is broken. He makes a promise to himself, that he may regret for his whole lifetime.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Badgerstar's massive paws twitching slightly as he sat at the entrance of the camp, his notched ears perked up as Darkpelt, one of his most trusted warriors sat beside of him, his long, limp dark gray fur bristling slightly from worry. His gruff mew snapping Badgerstar out of his trance as his blue eyes stared out of the camp, "You sure that you want to go out there alone?"

Badgerstar jerked slightly, his black and white fur bristling even if for a moment at the tom's worry. He glanced at the small warrior then back at the entrance, "Of course!" He let out a quiet mrrow, "I need to get away from camp a bit, even if for a moment. " He bowed his head to the younger tom who looked taken aback at the leader bowing his head, "Watch the camp, Darkpelt."

"Of course, Badgerstar." He heard the pride in his mew as he padded through the gorse tunnel, memories flooding into his mind of the former clan leader, Foxstar had led him through. He closed his blue eyes, as he purred softly remembering the noble leader.

His paws twitched again, making the grass shake ever slightly, he wanted to be in the tunnels. Where he had been trained, but he wouldn't this night. He needed to feel the wind through his fur, to see the sky instead of seeing nothing but a dark tunnel. He opened his blue eyes slightly, looking at the moor.

The large tom crouched down quickly, his hind legs tensing before he pushed himself forward. Trying to ignore the grass scratching his paw pads as he hurried through the territory. He could hunt something, a fat rabbit wouldn't be bad. He narrowed his eyes slightly hearing something move.

He huffed slowing down ever slightly to pad through the grass, his battered ears perking up slightly. He quickly lowered himself to the ground, his ears now flat on his head as he watched. Blue eyes narrowing ever slightly, _I know I heard something. Can't be prey, too loud. _He grumbled quietly, as he tried to keep his tail from lashing.

He stayed there for what felt like forever before slowly starting to push his legs up to stand up straight only to nearly leap back as a sparrow flew right above him. He growled quietly, his eyes following the sparrow for a moment before snapping his head back to where it came from. A tom, Badgerstar assumed around Darkpelt's age stood there. His gray and brown fur sticking up in many places as his large amber eyes stared at the leader.

Badgerstar glared at the young tom before curling his lips back in a loud growl. The tom jerked back slightly, a small paw lifted up for a moment looking as if he did want to challenge the larger cat before turning quickly, tail between legs.

Rouge? Or pathetic kittypet?

The black and white tom held back a mrrow of amusement before slowly following the smaller tom, _Too stupid to know that I can easily just follow him. _He opened his mouth open, breathing in the air. Already smelling the young tom.

He walked quietly through the grass, his blue eyes filled with mostly boredom. But he had to make sure the idiot of a cat got off WindClan territory. He had to. He huffed hearing loud mewing.

"Dusty! Where is the prey you promised to catch?"

"I'm so sorry, Flower. I promise you that I at least tried to catch something. But that's not the problem we have."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Clan cat, huge one." Badgerstar snorted hearing the fear in Dusty's voice, his long tail lashing slightly.

"What? Now? We haven't even been here that long! And I'm exhausted, do you think kitting is easy, Dusty?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! I have three kits. _Three." _

"Flower! I know we have three kits, but we can't stay here."

"What do you think we do? The two of us can only carry one kit at a time, and they can barely even move now."

Badgerstar heard a long silence, his ears perking up as he narrowed his eyes, padding closer to where the two cats were.

"Flower, I'm sorry... But you know he probably won't survive! Runt of the litter,too tiny. Besides his brother and sister are already shoving him away. Don't you give me that look, I know a dead kit when I see one. And that one right there is a dead kit, clearly!" Dusty tried to persuade the she-cat quietly, from what Badgerstar could hear.

The tom frowned, crouching down. Almost crawling until he saw the two, she was probably younger then Dusty, her mottled gray fur ragged and unclean as her yellow eyes stared up at the tom quietly, before sighing softly, "I'm sorry little one." She sat up straighter before lowering her head to press her nose into a small kit who gave a mewl.

Badgerstar almost hissed loudly. For two reasons, the she-cat not fighting and her agreeing to leave the kit for dead. He knew rogues didn't care if a kit died or not in their care, but this was simply cruel to the kit himself. Just from being born small. He watched as the two rogues picked the two larger kits by their scruffs and hurried off very quickly, ears flat on their heads. The she-cat stopped even for a moment looking like she wanted to run back to the squirming wailing kit. Her body shook for a moment, Dusty glancing back at his mate warily before she hurried after him, her tail lashing.

Giving a huff, Badgerstar sat up, glancing behind him to where he came from, to camp. He glanced back where the small kit lay mewling as its body shook. Giving a loud sigh the black and white tom stood up, quickly padding over to the kit to examine it. He approached it very slowly and carefully, as if worried he might scare it if he came running up to it. When he reached the flatten grass which still had the squirming kit on it, he stopped watching it as his head cocked to the side.

It was tiny, very tiny mottled stone gray tom with flecks on brown on the pelt. Badgerstar snorted lowering his head to give a huff, sniffing the kit quietly only for it to wail trying to jerk its paw up almost like it was trying to claw him.

"Hmph, poor thing." He sighed softly as he leaned away ever slightly, "If you were my kit, I'd fought to my death before I left you. Unfortunately you have rabbit-brained kin for you." The kit shook ever slightly, its head barely lifted off the ground before mewling again.

Letting out a huff the leader turned his head, "What am I going to do with you? I can't help you, my clan is purely Clan cats, not some rogues like you. Besides there is only one queen nursing and she just lost her kit, Hawkkit last night." He felt awkward talking to this kit who probably couldn't even hear him.

He let out a loud sigh as he heard the kit mewling again, "I could just kill you now, so you wouldn't have to die slowly from hunger and cold." He glanced back at the mottled kit, his blue eyes narrowed as he watched it mewl loudly at him.

He slowly growled at himself before standing up tall, "I really am sorry, see I don't want to do this." He lifted up one massive paw, unsheathing his claws as he lifted it over the small kit who was oblivious to the paw ready to smash him in one blow.

He snorted closing his eyes for a moment before opening them moving his paw down quickly only to freeze right above the kit, _I can't do it. _He closed his eyes again, curling his lip back in a snarl, "Am I so weak I can't even kill a kit?"

"No, it shows you have a good heart." Badgerstar flinched glancing up at the starry cat, Foxstar. "Foxstar, you finally show up." He huffed lowering his head, "Why now?"

"I will come to any of my clanmates, in StarClan or still alive." The ginger tom purred in amusement sitting down behind the kit, "Now tell me, why don't you want to save the kit? It is innocent in everyway, it hasn't hurt you or the clan has it?"

"No, but-"

"Then why think of killing it? You wouldn't kill a warrior in battle would you? ShadowClan, ThunderClan or RiverClan. Would you?" Foxstar cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes watching Badgerstar with almost curiosity.

"No, I wouldn't." Badgerstar huffed, feeling like a kit himself.

"Perfect! Then you have no right to kill this kit. Now I demand you, Badgerstar leader of WindClan to take this kit back to WindClan camp! I'm sure Eagleflight wouldn't mind. It isn't insulting you know, you just want to help a innocent kit. She'll understand that." Badgerstar watched the skinny tom quietly as he glanced down at the kit, "And yes, Badgerstar. That was an order or I'll make sure when you get to StarClan you hunt prey for _every _cat in StarClan, like an apprentice."

Badgerstar snorted, "Lovely." But he leaned his head down to pick up the scrawny kit by the scruff who just mewled louder then before, waving its paws.

"Now then, now I have put some sense in you. I will go." Badgerstar's eyes went wide watching the leader as he turned, "Oh don't be scared, Badgerstar! I'll come back soon." The tom let out a mrrow of amusement before prancing away like a deer.

Badgerstar narrowed his eyes before turning quickly, his claws digging into the ground as he pushed himself forward. Trying to ignore the smell of the kit so he wouldn't drop him right then and there. He padded through the grass, his blue eyes glancing down at the kit for a moment before ahead of him, his ears flattening on his head.

He didn't know how Eagleflight would react, or how her mate Darkpelt would to be for certain. They did just lose their kit, and any cat from a tree length away could tell Darkpelt dispised rogues, loners, and kittypets alike.

Huffing the tom listened to the wailing of the kit as he carried it, _Either I'm not holding it right, or it just has a lot to say. _Badgerstar snorted again seeing the gorse wall that surrounded the camp, almost purring as he picked up the pace towards the camp, his ears slowly starting to perk up.

He felt the kit squirm slightly as he stopped at the entrance, thinking it over slightly, _I can't leave him out here, if I do he might get eaten by something. _He huffed padding through the tunnel to see Darkpelt still sitting there, perking up ever slightly as the leader approached him, "Badgerstar! How was your time to yourself?"

The dark gray tom trailed off, his green eyes narrowing, "What is that?" Badgerstar huffed padding towards the warrior before placing the kit on the ground, who just let out a wail as it shook, "A kit, Darkpelt. You have one yourself."

"Where'd you find it?" Darkpelt asked quietly, "Don't tell me you actually brought in a kit... Of a rogue."

"I did, and I truthfully don't care if you hate it." Badgerstar snorted as Darkpelt gapped at him before hissing, "But it is not a pure Clan cat! It's not clanborn! It's vile, disgusting! Take it back." Badgerstar hissed shoving his face into the younger cat who flinched quickly, "Are you questioning my decision?"

"No, no! I'm not. But you know what rogues have done to me in my life," The tom growled quietly before continuing, "Besides, there are no queens." Badgerstar snorted, "So stupid, you're mate Eagleflight is nursing is she not?"

"No, don't you even think about it! We just lost Hawkkit, we don't need to be burdened by a kit that would remind her of how she is... _Replacing _her own son!" Darkpelt growled loudly, his tail lashing as Badgerstar mewed to him, "Did he kill Hawkkit? No he is just an innocent kit, Darkpelt. Don't take it out on him. And besides, I don't need your approval, I need Eagleflight's."

Darkpelt stared at him bewildered as Badgerstar snorted in his face, leaning down picking the kit up again who gave a mewl as he turned padding towards the nursery quickly. Ignoring the protests of Darkpelt as he entered the den quickly, lowering his head as he entered.

Eagleflight was curled up in her nest, still whimpering, her eyes closed tightly as her tail wrapped protectively around her only kit, Kestrelkit. "Eagleflight." Badgerstar huffed after placing the kit down, making the gray tabby she-cat jerk staring up at him with wide eyes amber eyes.

"Badgerstar, why have you come?" She asked in a quivering voice, her ears flattening slightly as she glanced down at the kit, "And whose kit is that?" Her mew though still full with pain, had slight curiosity in it as she watched the mottled stone-gray kit.

"Rogues, left him for death. I couldn't leave him there." He sighed to the she-cat, "And he is weak, Eagleflight. I was wondering if you could nurse him." He glanced up at the she-cat who was still watching the kit silently, her ears perked up.

"Are you expecting me to reject him because of Darkpelt?" She asked quite suddenly making Badgerstar flinched, "No. You are a kind she-cat and would accept any kit in no matter how much it hurts you." He sighed softly.

"Good, because I will not let this kit die... I won't let it happen again." She sighed softly, as Badgerstar bowed his head picking the kit up and carrying it over to the lithe she-cat, placing it softly beside of Kestrelkit who let out a grunt and stretched his long gray legs out. "Thank you, Eagleflight." He sighed to her before turning quickly and padding out of the nursery.

"I'm not happy about it," He heard Darkpelt grumble before sighing, "Do you want to name it, Badgerstar?" Badgerstar glanced over at the dark gray tom, "No, I will allow you two to name him, since you are his parents now." Darkpelt grunted loudly, shaking his head.

Badgerstar snorted at the tom before padding around the sleeping cats, almost stepping on Fallensky who just rolled over, purring to herself. "Having nice dreams?" He asked his deputy quietly even though she wouldn't respond, just stretch out her front legs as if reaching for something.

Snorting he padded towards the one she-cat he'd been looking forward to resting beside. Wildflower, her light brown fur flattened down and soft as he curled up close to her. He felt her move slightly, aware that her amber eyes had opened slightly, "Hello, Badgerstar." He heard her purr softly.

He purred softly as he felt her give his fur a quick lick, "Hello, Wildflower. Hopefully I didn't interrupt your sleep." The she-cat mewled, "Oh no my leader, you didn't." She placed her head on his fur, "How was your time alone?" She asked quietly.

"Fine, fine. Found a kit," He sighed softly to her, "I had to take him in, the parents abandoned him like he was just crowfood. It was disgusting." As he sighed this he felt her gently lick his ear, "You did the right thing, Badgerstar. I wouldn't ever disagree about you on this is just a kit who has done no wrong." She sighed softly, "Eagleflight will take very good care of him, I know that."

Badgerstar sighed softly, "Thank you, Wildflower. I need some encouragement right now." He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the she-cat give him reassuring licks. It comforted him, making him immediately start dreaming.

* * *

Badgerstar had no idea where he was, all he knew was he was glancing down at a battle happening in his camp. Watching a blue-gray tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat fighting side by side. Why were they fighting side by side? Were they afraid of whoever was attacking them to fight one on one? If this was his clan fighting like this then he'd surely be very disappointed in them for fighting two to one. But unfortunately for him he couldn't even tell if they were his clanmates or not!

Suddenly he felt his blood chill before hearing the yowling of a cat in the camp, alerting another. Then the small white she-cat beside of him mewed something filled with smugness. He wanted to growl at her to shut up as he tried to watch the chaos happening in his camp.

As he was watching cats run around, he spotted only one that was remotely familiar, a mottled stone-gray tom with brown flecks. _The kit? What is he doing here? _He watched with wide eyes as the tom slowly entered the Medicine Cat den looking furious. _What is he doing? _He didn't need to wonder long.

A screech rang out and a gray tom almost flew out of the den, blood on his shoulder followed by a silver tabby she-cat whose fur had torn herbs all over it. _No! What have they done? _ Badgerstar froze even though he yearned to run down there and hurt those two himself destroying the herbs.

The kit, or was he a warrior now? Leaped out of the den and got to the she-cat quickly, before flinging her across the camp. Badgerstar gasped, his eyes stretching as he watched the cat leap on the silver tabby attacking her even on the ground, _What is he doing? Stop it! You fool! _

He looked away for a moment at the blue-gray tom and tortoiseshell she-cat to see them still fighting, turning back quickly seeing the she-cat give the large tom a blow on his muzzle only lunging forward again, gripping the she-cat by the throat and sent her across the clearing. He could tell the she-cat was dead even before he saw the blood.

This time it burst through his throat, a shriek, "Noooooooo!"

* * *

Badgerstar's blue eyes snapped open, his whole body rigid even for a moment, sunlight on his fur. He jerked up glancing at the sky for a moment before hearing the mumbling.

"Where did he come from?"

"A she-cat can't have another litter of kits this quickly."

"Do you think it's a rogue?"

"I'd say so, but have you heard what she named it?"

Badgerstar shook his head standing up quickly, Wildflower already gone, probably hunting. Fallensky was watching him, her reddish-brown fur bristling. "Fallensky, is something the matter? Is it the kit?"

She stared at him with her amber eyes, "I don't care if you brought a kit into the clan, but you should've named him before she did." She sounded distressed. Badgerstar's eyes went wide, "Surely it can't be that bad." He padded towards the Nursery only to stop beside the entrance, listening to Kestrelkit talk about the young kit.

"When will he be able to play, Eagleflight? When? When?" He asked in a excited voice, Badgerstar could already see the kit bouncing on his paws as he stared down at the young kit. "Not now, Hawkkit has been through a lot."

Hawkkit?

Badgerstar jerked back in shock, his blue eyes wide. He took a couple steps back only for Fallensky to mew to him, "I don't think it's healthy for her to name him after her dead kit."

"Oh trust me, it isn't." Badgerstar's ear flicked at the misty voice of, Petalwhisker who padded up beside him. "She is grieving for her kit. So when you gave her a new one, she gave him the same name. Hoping this time she doesn't go wrong trying to protect her kits."

Badgerstar glanced over at her, his blue eyes wide at the curly haired brown she-cat, her green eye focusing on him as the other blind one stared blankly at him, "I know she is grieving, but to name the kit after Hawkkit?" He shook his head, "Is there anything to stop grieving and maybe she'll change his name?"

Petalwhisker snorted, "No, nothing. She wants to name it after Hawkkit, let her." Fallensky hissed her tail lashing as her pelt bristled violently, "We could just force her to change his name." Petalwhisker let out a mrrow of laughter her small body shaking, "Hah! You think that'll work? She'll fight to have that kit named that, and if you do change his name then she might not take care of him."

"She wouldn't do that." Badgerstar mumbled glancing at the ground only for Petalwhisker to mew bitterly, "A grieving mother would do anything to have the feeling of having her kit back. Just leave it alone." She glanced back slightly only to purr, "Oh Flailpaw, Whitepaw! Have you seen Flamepaw? I need him!" She padded off quickly towards to two apprentices who were focused on the nursery, barely acknowledging the she-cat.

He felt Fallensky sigh, "I don't like it, but if we must. We'll deal with it." She gave him a huff before padding off quickly to Lightningcloud, Stickpelt, and Darkpelt. The dark gray tom was glowering at Badgerstar, making the black and white tom's fur bristle violently as he turned quickly padding away from the nursery.

Badgerstar stopped quickly. He knew the dream he had was real, he knew it'd happen. He didn't know when, but that kit... Hawkkit killed a she-cat. He shuddered violently, lowering his head for a moment. He didn't know who this she-cat was, nor did he feel like she was in his clan since the kit just killed her, but he did mourn for her loss already. His ears perked up, hearing a set of paw steps stopping in front of him making him growl before glancing back up to see the familiar ginger tom, Foxstar watching him quietly.

His green eyes were focused on him, as if asking him something. As if he was worried about Badgerstar. The black and white leader stared at the StarClan cat for a moment before asking in a quiet voice, "What have you made me do?"

* * *

**Yes Badgerstar was seeing from Bluepaw(star) POV from Bluestar's Prophecy. And I did change a bit of it, not word for word because that would be plagiarism. And that isn't cool.**

**And Hawkheart in my new version was born a rogue (And the runt of the litter) Poor guy, his parents didn't have faith in him. Which is where I based it off real cats. Cats will most likely abandon the runt because the cat knows it will have a lot more trouble surviving. But luckily for some (Mostly house pets) have the owners there that will take care of them.**

**Anyway what do you guys think? Better? Or worse?**


	2. Chapter One

**Soooo sorry for the long update e-e**

**I've been busy, I've been trying to think of ideas for an actual story to try and publish, but other then that, I have school.**

**Highschool, first year of it.**

**Bit hard, not used to it. Then someone close to me died, so I haven't really been feeling good.**

**So anyway...**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hawkkit panted slightly, his small body shaking as he was crouched down in the old Badger Den. He was hiding, from the cat who was chasing him down. And if he was caught then he'd surely be dead. His yellow eyes went wide even for a moment when he heard a loud purr, "Come out, come out!"

No! I won't come out! Hawkkit wanted to shriek, but he kept him mouth shut, as he looking around the den, his round, soft ears flat on his head. He had to find a place to hide in this vacant den, he had to! As he moved around the den slowly and carefully, worried for the other cat that might show up any moment now to catch him, he heard a loud crack.

His yellow eyes closed tightly for a moment in fear before he turned quickly to the entrance of the den, his fur bristling violently. Amber eyes stared at him, pride in those eyes and they almost seemed to scream 'Victory!' at Hawkkit. "S-s-s-stay away! I mean it! I-i-i'l have you flayed and killed!" Hawkkit mewled loudly.

The amber eyes narrowed slightly, a mrrow of laughter escaping the gray tabby's mouth, "Flay me? Me? Kestrelstar of WindClan?" The cat padded towards Hawkkit quickly, making the stone-gray kit to back up quickly, his tiny claws unsheathing slightly ready to fight the other.

"I will!" He cried out only to freeze as he saw the gray tabby preparing to leap on him making him turn quickly with a shriek and try to run away only for his haunches to be gripped quickly and jerked to the ground. "Ah! Help!"

He heard another mrrow of laughter as the cat held him down, "Any last words, Hawkstar?" He hissed quietly. "Don't hurt me!" Hawkkit mewled struggling to get away, "Wouldn't expect more from a cowardly ShadowClan crowfood!"

"Kestrelkit? Hawkkit?" They both froze hearing the mew of Eagleflight calling the two. "Oh come on! I was about to win." Kestrelkit whined leaping off of Hawkkit quickly who let out a mew of amusement, "That was fun! You really did scare me though." He sat up glancing at Kestrelkit who shook out his gray tabby fur quickly.

Kestrelkit smirked slightly, "Come on, Hawkkit. Let's see what, Eagleflight wants." He hurried to the entrance quickly, with Hawkkit trailing after him quickly, "Wait for me!" He mewled loudly.

Kestelkit stopped at the entrance, Hawkkit slamming into him making the larger kit stumble and almost fall. "Oof! Hawkkit!" The kit cried out scrambling to his paws as Hawkkit mewed quietly, "Sorry, I didn't mean it." Eagleflight sighed softly padding to the two quickly, "Thank StarClan! I thought I'd lost you two!"

"Eaaaglefliiiight!" Kestrelkit whined as the she-cat quickly pressed her nose into his fur checking for any damages before giving him a quick lick, "We were playing ShadowClan invasion! I was winning!"

"Too violent for kits your age!" She mewled quickly before giving Hawkkit quick licks to flatten down his fur. "But we're three moons old! We're pretty much Warriors now! Aren't we, Kestrelkit?" Kestrelkit nodded quickly, "Yeah, Warriors!"

"You two will always be my kits!" Eagleflight purred quietly before huffing, "But no more violent games like that! I don't want you two thinking it's okay going out to fight for fun!" She scolded the two, "Fighting is not fun, it's dangerous."

"Eagleflight, they are just kits. Let them have their fun!" Eagleflight growled slightly turning her head to glare sharply at the pale gold tabby she-cat watching her with bored blue eyes. "Lightningcloud, I know you are a she-cat and you are expecting kits." Eagleflight started, her whole body shaking, "But you have no right to tell me how to raise my kits."

Lightningcloud blinked slightly before shrugging, "True, but kits play like this. I know you and Littleleaf used to play Badger attack." Eagleflight growled quietly, her ears flat on her head for a moment before turning away, "My mother clearly didn't think it was a bad idea for us to play such dangerous games!"

Hawkkit blinked glancing over at Kestrelkit who just huffed in confusion before muttering to Hawkkit, "Come on. Lets leave them to argue!" Hawkkit watched Kestrelkit hurry off quickly. He glanced at the two she-cats who were hissing at each other before hurrying after the gray tabby.

"What are we going to do now?" Hawkkit asked the other kit quietly, his round ears perked up as Kestrelkit padded ahead of him, purring. "We're going to see what Badgerstar and Fallensky are doing." This made Hawkkit flinch, "But isn't it bad to listen to others without their permission?"

"No way! I mean we listen to Eagleflight all the time, does she have to give us permission?" Kestrelkit turned his head slightly to stare at Hawkkit quietly which the kit slowly shook his head making Kestrelkit smirk, "Exactly! See, Hawk. This is why I'm the future leader." He shook out his silver tabby fur before leaping forward again.

Hawkkit frowned slightly looking behind him once to see Eagleflight and Lightningcloud still hissing and spitting at each other. He huffed before hurrying after Kestrelkit quickly, his tail twitching.

The gray tabby stopped rather quickly stopping by a the leader's den which was a large, warm abandoned Badger den in the camp. Hawkkit and Kestrelkit had sneaked in one day and actually fallen asleep in the den before. Until of course Wildflower found them. He shuddered slightly from remembering the experience before glancing over at Kestrelkit who just smirked.

"I'm pretty sure they are in there. Don't suspect that two very well trained cats will be listening for details." Hawkkit found himself rolling his eyes as he crouched beside of Kestrelkit who had his ears perked up listening to the den.

"Are you sure, Petalwhisker?" He heard the rough, cracked voice of Badgerstar. He sounded a bit worried. "I know what I saw, I know it." The misty voice responded quietly, "Doom, doom for WindClan. Chased out of our camp like rabbits."

"Explain it to me again, Petalwhisker. I'm having a hard time believing this." Hawkkit heard the hiss from Fallensky, he could almost imagine her fur bristling now and her tail lashing in frustration.

"You are dense aren't you, Fallensky? " He could hear the hiss in the misty voice even though it was hard to hear, a low grumble came from Fallensky only Badgerstar to sigh, "Petalwhisker, just explain to us."

"Of course! Of course, just like I explained before." He heard the sigh from the she-cat, Hawkkit hearing her paws moving clumsily for a moment, "I was in the moor of course and then I saw something interesting. A stick. Now I know what you are thinking. What is so important about a stick? Well I'll tell you! It looked almost exactly like a tail, but upon further examining, I found it was snapped in the middle."

She trailed off huffing quietly, "Now then, when I looked around I noticed something odd, instead of our beautiful moor. I saw nothing, but shadows. Devouring our moor, our territory like it was rabbits." She let out a huff.

Kestrelkit snorted slightly, "Crazy old she-cat." And shook his head, "This isn't anything, just her rambling." He sat up. Hawkkit repeated what Kestrelkit did only for his back to slam into soft fur, making his yellow eyes go wide. He immediately whirled around, only to see white fur.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Whitepaw asked quietly, a hint of amusement in it. His brother Flailpaw padded up beside him, "Yes, little troublemakers explain yourselves!" Flamepaw and Grasspaw padded up beside the two, smirking down at the kits. Flamepaw asking quietly, "Spying on the leader? How rude." Grasspaw nodded, her small head, "Rude indeed, how can the clan think their secrets are kept if they have two kits spying on them?"

"We weren't spying!" Kestrelkit huffed whirling around, his tail lashing as his ears folding, amber eyes narrowed, "We were just listening to stuff." Flamepaw snorted with laughter, "Right! Spying." Whitepaw, Flailpaw and Grasspaw all burst into laughter, watching the two kits. Hawkkit glanced down at his paws as Kestrelkit growled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Hawkkit mumbled quietly.

Grasspaw purred, "Oh, it's fine! We just like giving you kits a hard time, don't we?" She glanced back at the toms, her soft gray fur prickling softly as if daring this to disagree. Flamepaw now snorted, "Yeah, because we are little monsters that like to scare kits." Flailpaw giggled quietly, "Yeaaah, I love scaring kits. You two don't take sparrows to eat now! They give you worms."

"Oh shut up, Flailpaw, that is just disgusting." Whitepaw grunted, his amber eyes narrowed at his smaller black furred brother. "What? It's true! I got some right after eating them."

"Probably because you picked the one with maggots." Kestrelkit grunted, his amber eyes unamused slightly. This made Flamepaw laugh, "See, maybe you should listen to this kit, Flailpaw!" Grasspaw rolled her eyes, "Well, we all knew that he'd get worms one day." She huffed before leaning down to Kestrelkit and Hawkkit.

"Now then, do you two want to play with us? I know we are apprentices, but if we are to have a battle we'd at least want three cats for WindClan and three for RiverClan." Kestrelkit perked up quickly, "I'll play! I'm Kestrelstar of WindClan!" He mewled, shoving Hawkkit, "And he'll be Hawktalon my loyal deputy."

Flailpaw snorted, "Oh great, we are really going to let them take the roles of Leader and deputy?" He whined quietly looking at Whitepaw who just shrugged looking as if he didn't care. "Yeah! That isn't fair." Flamepaw agreed quietly only for Grasspaw to snap, "Oh shut up you two! I'd expect this reaction out of these two."

She shook her head as Hawkkit slowly asked, "Um, we don't have to be the leader and deputy." This made the gray she-cat purr, "No it's fine! It's just those two are whiny as kits. I'll be a WindClan warrior for you two."

"So that makes us RiverClan." Whitepaw nodded, "I'll be Whitestar since these two would suck being a leader." he turned slightly looking at the two fuming toms, "Flamepaw will be my deputy, your name will be Flamestream." Flamepaw jerked back, "Flamestream? What a stupid name!"

"Shut up or I'll make sure to ask Badgerstar personally when I'm a warrior to have you called that. And Flailpaw, you are Flailclaw." The small black tom smirked puffing out his chest for a moment before nodding, "Hey, Kestrelkit. Call Grasspaw, Grassdung." The she-cat rolled her eyes, "I'm fine with Grasspaw."

As Whitepaw was about to open his mouth again, Kestrelkit shrieked, "Attack!" And leaped pathetically on Flamepaw who for some reason jerked back quickly, softly prodding the squirming kit. Grasspaw leaped on Whitepaw, a smirk on her face. Hawkkit glanced ahead of him to see Flailpaw staring at him, a smirk on his skinny face.

"Uh, I think," Hawkkit started as the apprentice started to approach him, "I think I'm just going to leave!" He turned around quickly with a yelp as the black tom quickly chased after him laughing. "Come back little rabbit!" He heard the amusement in the tunneler's mew as he chased him.

He stopped quickly though from spotting the gray tabby fur of Eagleflight. He quickly turned around only for Flialpaw to fall on top of him. The tom himself let out a yelp as he landed on the kit, "Oops!"

Hawkkit flinched, his body flat to the ground as Flailpaw almost squashed him. He scrunched up his nose slightly, smelling the dirt smell on the black fur as the tom mumbled to himself. "Flailpaw! Oh, have you seen my kits?" Hawkkit froze, his yellow eyes going wide as he tried to shrink even further.

"Uh, no?" Flailpaw mumbled, Hawkkit imagined his blue eyes round with fear as the apprentice stared at the gray tabby. "Are you for sure?" Eagleflight asked quickly, before gasping, "What was that?"

Hawkkit blinked, his ear flicking. He could hear Kestrelkit mewling loudly, "Haha! You can't defeat me, Whitestar!" Eagleflight growled, "Kestrelkit," Before hurrying away. Flailpaw sighed loudly, "Thank goodness, that was close." The black tom quickly got off of the stone gray tom.

Hawkkit purred softly shaking out his fur, "She almost got you, Flailpaw!" Flailpaw meowed cheerfully, "Me? She almost got you!" The two let out a mrrow of laughter before hurrying off their fur bristling softly at the thought of the over-protective queen catching them.

Flailpaw huffed quietly, "Poor thing, I do feel bad for her though." This made Hawkkit blink in confusion, cocking his head to the side, "Why?" Flailpaw froze, his black fur bristling slightly as he looked around the camp, "Well, she's lost so much. Her mother and father killed when she and Littleleaf was just apprentices, and now Littleleaf barely acknowledges her, too busy with Snakefang."

Hawkkit thought of the gray she-cat and the dark brown tom. The two had became mates right after Littleleaf was made a warrior, and the two had the apprentice, Grasspaw. Eagleflight and Littleleaf had gotten into some argument around the time Kestrelkit and Hawkkit were born and ever since then the two had been at each others throats about it.

Hawkkit frowned slightly, "I guess she has lost a lot. How did her mother and father die?" Flailpaw blinked slightly in confusion before shrugging, "No one really knows, some say that they were killed in battle." Hawkkit nodded slowly, "So they died noble deaths?"

As Flailpaw was about to respond, Hawkkit heard a mew of annoyance, "Flailpaw, shouldn't you be out in the tunnels?" This made the two cats turn quickly to see the soft furred she-cat, Wildflower staring down at them. Flailpaw flinched quickly, "Uh... Uh, Snakefang said it was fine to have some free time."

Wildflower snorted, her amber eyes narrowing as she stared down at the two. "I see, then I will have to see which cats will take you for more training." Just as she said this, Grasspaw, Flamepaw and Whitepaw hurried into the clearing looking shaken and their fur ruffled. "And you three. Are your mentors just normally letting their apprentices laze around?"

The three froze, their eyes wide for a moment, Grasspaw being the first to speak up, "We had nothing else to do. Whitepaw and I have been training for a while." Flamepaw nodded slowly, "And I was out in the tunnels digging!"

Wildflower blinked before shrugging, "Well then," She turned to look at Darktail and Jaggedear, "You two!" This made the two toms jump quickly, "Get over here and take your apprentices out, they need to do more hunting if you want them to be proper moor runners."

The toms looked slowly at each other, confusion in their eyes for a moment before calling Whitepaw and Grasspaw over quickly, leaving the camp quickly as they could. "Snakefang, Flightfeather! Come out here, your apprentices need to be trained more!" The tom and she-cat tiredly had their apprentices leave.

Hawkkit stared up at Wildflower amazed of how a simple warrior ordered others around like she was a leader. He heard Kestrelkit hurry in clearing, "Grasspaw! Whitepaw! Flamepaw! Where did you go?" He shrieked, laughing loudly.

Wildflower sighed softly, shaking her head before leaving the two kits. Kestrelkit looked around, Eaglefeather hurrying behind the gray tabby. Hawkkit only mewed, "What just happened? She ordered them like she was a leader!" Kestrelkit blinked in confusion, "Who?"

Hawkkit finally huffed, "Wildflower." This made Eaglefeather sigh loudly, "Ah, her. Too spoiled to be the mate of the leader. She thinks since she is his mate then she is a second leader. A shame, but true." Kestrelkit hissed, "Why? She can't possibly do that!" He scratched the ground slightly.

Hawkkit shrugged slowly padding up beside of Kestrelkit, "Maybe she did that because Badgerstar and Fallensky are busy?" Wildflower shook her head, "No. She just does it because she likes it." The she-cat let out a sigh, "Now come on you two, back to the nursery."

Kestrelkit hissed, "No way! I want to stay out!" This led to Eagleflight picking the tom up quickly by the scruff. Hawkkit let out a_ mrrow_ of amusement as the queen carried the squirming kit into the nursery. The three hurried to the nest, Lightningcloud already in her own as she stared at the other queen and her kits.

Hawkkit couldn't wait for her kits to come. He grinned thinking of it. Two StarClan cats would pad down from the sky, carrying two kits, a tom and she-kit. Then carry the two kits into the nursery and put them in the nest. He couldn't wait! He'd have to stay up and wait for them, or else he might miss it. He couldn't wait for them to finally be here.

Letting out a sigh, he hurried towards the nest, his yellow eyes feeling tired now as he curled up in the nest. Eagleflight stared down at him, a purr coming from her as she quickly got in the nest, placing Kestrelkit down in front of her who gave a very loud yawn. Hawkkit frowned, before asking very quietly, "Eagleflight? When we become apprentices, do we have to train all day?"

The queen frowned, "No, Hawkkit you and your brother won't train all day, you get to rest." Kestrelkit hissed playfully, "I don't want to train! If you are to become a leader then you have to train non stop!" He slashed the air quickly, laughing.

Eagleflight huffed, "Go to sleep. Now, you two need it." Hawkkit smiled softly up at the gray she-cat, "Will you sleep too?" Eagleflight sighed very loudly, her eyes closed, "Yes."

The kit felt himself nod, "May StarClan grant you nice dreaaams!" He said with a loud yawn before resting his head on his small paws and going into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Review~ Good, Bad? **


	3. Chapter Two

**So after a very long hiatus, I am back! For a little bit at least!**

**Yup! I got my computer fixed up! I can now get to my story. eue**

**So its been so long away from this story I actually had to look up in my files who was who, and all that. Nothing really important in this chapter really, but more so I've forgotten the names of some of theses characters.**

**Oh and another thing, this is an AU now. So nothing I really have to worry about with Canon wise. **

**Just getting that out of the way.**

* * *

Hawkkit smiled widely, his yellow eyes wide as he stared at the three kits tumbling in the nest in front of him. Reedkit the oldest of the three was a light brown tabby tom, Dawnkit the second was a creamy pale golden tabby she-kit, and then the youngest Leafkit was a soft furred dark brown tabby she-kit.

They had been kitted a moon ago, which it still horrified Hawkkit of where they came from, but he wasn't telling them. Kestrelkit watched them as well, his amber eyes wide open as he watched Reedkit pawing at his two sisters hissing. Hawkkit knew what his brother wanted. He wanted to go out of the nursery, and bring the three others with them.

Eagleflight wasn't paying attention, she was too busy speaking with Ravenflight. The she-cat had moved into the nursery quite recently expecting kits. Hawkkit nudged Kestrelkit, whispering, "You want to go over there?"

Kestrelkit blinked, his gray tabby pelt bristling, "Yes. Come on." He hissed back at Hawkkit before hurrying out of the den, Hawkkit hurrying after him. Eagleflight hissed quickly, "Hawkkit, Kestrelkit!"

Of course the two ignored her as they stopped in front of the four cats in the nest, the three kits ceasing their fighting. "Lightningcloud! Can we take these three out into the clearing?" Kestrelkit asked very quickly, eyes wide. The queen smirked, resting her head on top of Reedkit's head, "Should I?"

"Yes." Kestrelkit hissed playfully. Hawkkit rolled his eyes, "You don't have to." Hawkkit felt his mother, Eagleflight behind him sigh, "No, you two shouldn't have to do this." Eagleflight mewed to the two. Kestrelkit snorted, "But I want to Eagleflight! What type of leader doesn't help show around his warriors?"

Ravenflight gave a _mrrow_ of laughter, "He got you, Eagleflight! Your little leader has to show his warriors around." Eagleflight hissed in annoyance, "Fine. Lightningcloud can my two kits show your own around the camp?" Lightningcloud seemed to be smug for a moment before mewing, "Of course they can. What kind of mother would I be to deny them to adventure the camp?"

Hawkkit frowned, he could already see Eagleflight seething when the she-cat retorted, "But I will be out there to watch them." Kestrelkit deflated at once with a growl. Reedkit purred loudly, "Come on then, fearless leader! Lead us!" Hawkkit let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, making Kestrelkit shove him, "Shut it, Hawkkit!"

Kestrelkit quickly hurried to the entrance of the nursery, long tail up in the air. Hawkkit sat back, watching the three younger kits hurrying after Kestrelkit letting out loud mews of excitement. Hawkkit felt himself smiling widely as he padded behind Leafkit, making sure she didn't tumble back and fall as she hurried towards the entrance.

Leafkit had been kitted wrong according to Flowerpetal, the small brown tabby was small, weak and had an awkward way of padding for the first moon in the nursery, Hawkkit often times had to walk behind the small kit to keep her from falling and hurting herself somehow. One she'd fallen and managed to chip one of her teeth. Was very unpleasant, especially when she wailed herself to sleep.

Hawkkit could feel Eagleflight close behind him as he padded up to the entrance, standing behind of Dawnkit and Leafkit who were both standing behind Kestrelkit and Reedkit. "Right then, beyond this nursery is a terrible world. Monsters around every corner!" Kestrelkit turned his head back to hiss at Dawnkit and Leafkit.

Leafkit gasped, her blue eyes going wide, "Really? What kind of monsters?" Kestrelkit growled playfully, "Large ones, with sharp teeth paws that come out of the shadows!" Hawkkit rolled his eyes as Leafkit shrieked. Dawnkit purred looking unfazed as she asked leaning close to the gray tabby, "You'll protect us right, fearless?"

Kestrelkit scoffed, "Of course! What kind of leader would I be if I didn't?" He quickly lunged out of the nursery with a yowl, his head high up in the air. Reedkit purred loudly, watching Kestrelkit for a split second before hurrying out of the den, "Come on! Or else the monsters will get you three!" Leafkit shrieked again running out of the nursery.

Dawnkit gave a _mrrow_ of laughter, "How stupid!" Before hurrying after Leafkit. Hawkkit watched for just a moment before hurrying after the two, purring. After the three had been born, Kestrelkit seemed to have thought he was clearly a leader. Now he was the strongest kit out of five and thus giving him the nickname, Fearless Leader.

"Alright, Kestrelkit. What are we playing?" Hawkkit asked quickly, as he approached the other kits who were stretching out in the sun. Kestrelkit froze, his amber eyes wide for a long time as he thought, "Uh... Hunt the rabbit!"

Eagleflight purred loudly, "Approving! At least it isn't that vile game, WindClan and ShadowClan battle!" Reedkit seemed to growl softly, only to be nudged by Dawnkit, "So who is going to be the rabbit?" Kestrelkit huffed, clawing the ground, "The rabbit shall be... Uh... Hawkkit!" The tom froze up slightly, before raising his head up, a smile on his face.

Leafkit gasped, "But that isn't fair!" Hawkkit frowned, "Why not? I like being a rabbit! Gives me a chance to run." Reedkit snorted, "Exactly, you run too fast! No one can catch you." Dawnkit rolled her eyes, "Yes because a rabbit is going to let us catch it and eat it."

Kestrelkit hissed at the younger kits, "Quiet. Now then, Hawkkit hurry off, we won't chase after you until you are at the prey heap. Got it?" Hawkkit gave a curt nod before taking off quickly, making sure to kick up some dust as he hurried off.

His paws twitched at the soft grass touching his paws, making the kit almost close his eyes imagining himself as a warrior and hunting above ground. He opened his eyes and saw the prey heap, a thrush on the top of the pile. He felt his lip twitch ever slightly as he got an idea. He ran around the prey heap quickly, turning to stare at Kestrelkit, Reedkit, Dawnkit and Leafkit.

Kestrelkit and Reedkit were the first to leap, both letting out tiny high-pitched yowls. Dawnkit and Leafkit hurried afterwards. Hawkkit went stiff quickly, yellow eyes narrowed and tail stuck straight up in the air, forcing himself from running from the four, ears folded on his head.

"Get him, Kestrelkit!" Hawkkit heard Reedkit yowl at Kestrelkit. Yellow and amber eyes locking. Hawkkit could almost feel Kestrelkit's smugness in the air, possibly thinking that he was going to catch Hawkkit.

Hawkkit let out a mrrow of laughter as Kestrelkit leaped at him. Then Hawkkit moved, leaping out of the way, Kestrelkit let out a startled gasp and his small, lean body slammed into the fresh-kill pile. Hawkkit giggled and hurried away as Kestrelkit dug himself out of the fresh-kill with a gasp.

Eagleflight sat tensed, her eyes wide and ears perked up. Hawkkit glanced over at her warily before scurrying along, Reedkit, Dawnkit and Leafkit hurrying after him along with Kestrelkit who dug himself out of the fresh-kill.

The mottled stone-gray and brown kit leaped forward and around Whiteberry and Grassfoot who had recently became warriors. The two sat up rather quickly at the kit passing by, looking startled. Hawkkit let out another giggle as he leaped on top of Silverfang who let out a startled hiss of confusion. Hawkkit glanced back at the five before looking forward, only to freeze up quickly, his yellow eyes going wide. Reedkit slammed into him, along with Dawnkit and Leafkit making the tom let out a grunt as he was pinned to the ground by the three kits. "Why'd you stop, Hawkkit?" Kestrelkit asked quickly as he padded up beside them.

"Badgerstar," Hawkkit mumbled, causing the four to perk up, looking dead ahead to see the giant black and white tom resting by his light brownfurred mate, Wildflower. Dawnkit and Leafkit scrambled off of him, the dark brown tabby glanced back, curiously, before smiling, "Eagleflight is distracted! Talking to Darkpelt,"

Dawnkit giggled softly, as Reedkit scrambled off of Hawkkit quickly, "Wanna play, Hunt the Badger?" Kestrelkit growled playfully, "We'll teach that stinky old badger to stay off WindClan territory!" Hawkkit nodded as he got up to stand on his small paws, "Yeah!" The five as carefully as they could, hurried behind the two, who seemed to be too busy cleaning the others fur.

Hawkkit crouched down beside of Kestrelkit whose gray tabby fur was bristling violently. Dawnkit was crouched down beside of Hawkkit, her green eyes locked on the black and white fur.

They stood like that for a long time before Kestrelkit let out a yowl, "Attack!" And his small body leapt forward, Hawkkit pushing his small paws against the ground and forcing himself forward. He heard Badgerstar hiss something before quieting down as the kits leapt on his back.

Wildflower was rendered quiet before letting out a mrrow of laughter as Hawkkit managed to get to Badgerstar's ear and bite it quickly. The large tom was quiet as the kits clung, clawed, and chewed on him. He was oddly tensed as well, as if keeping himself from moving too much. Hawkkit pulled back, tugging on the large ear as the other flicked.

Wildflower continued to laugh before mewing softly, "Kits are adorable! Badgerstar why don't you and I ha-" She was interrupted by a small grunt, "Wildflower please not now," Badgerstar trailed off. Kestrelkit shoved by Hawkkit, slamming his paws on Badgerstar's head, "Begone badger! Get out of WindClan territory!"

Leafkit shrieked, "Yeah! Get out you stinky old badger!" This only made Wildflower laugh even harder. Hawkkit continued to tug on the large ear before freezing at a loud hiss, "Hawkkit! Kestrelkit!" Causing him to release the ear and fall back. Wildflower even froze, her eyes narrowing. Hawkkit turned his head ever slightly to see Eagleflight and Darkpelt hurrying over, the gray she-cats ears flat on her head and her eyes narrowed sharply.

"What do you think you're doing? Attacking the clan leader?" Eagleflight hissed quickly, making both Hawkkit and Kestrelkit scramble off of the tom who glanced over at Eagleflight slowly, his ears flat on his head. "W-we were just having fun!" Kestrelkit mewled loudly, sitting on the soft grass, his head hung low. Hawkkit mewed quickly, "We really didn't mean anything by it! We just thought it'd be fun," He trailed off slowly, looking at his paws quickly to avoid Eagleflight's gaze.

"Fun? You think att-"

"Enough, Eagleflight, ease up on the kits." Badgerstar spoke up, very slowly getting to his paws. Eagleflight hissed quietly, "Badgerstar you might be the leader of this clan, but you may not tell me how to raise my kits." Hawkkit's eyes went wide as Kestrelkit let out a gasp. Darkpelt mumbled softly, "Eagleflight," but he didn't say much more. Wildflower snapped quickly, "Oh yes he could!" She was almost immediately in front of Eagleflight, muzzle in the face of the gray tabby queen.

"Now lighten up on your kits, they aren't do anything wrong!" Wildflower hissed softly in Eagleflight's face making the queen growl loudly. Darkpelt was quick to snap, "There is no code that defies how one may raise their kits, you two can leave, Eagleflight alone." He narrowed his eyes as he stepped up, glowering down at the smaller, brown she-cat.

Badgerstar hissed, about to respond only for another voice to sound, "No, no they have a point," This made Hawkkit turn his head to see Littleleaf, a small tabby she-cat whose eyes were narrowed as she slowly approached Eagleflight, "What do you think, Eagleflight? That your kits should think that the moor and forest outside of this camp is safe and not going to hurt them? You won't let them fight hardly," She trailed off, before continuing quickly when Eagleflight opened her mouth, "Lightningcloud and I might not see eye to eye, but at least she lets her kits grow up."

Darkpelt let out a growl, his eyes narrowed, "Shut up, Littleleaf! Don't you ever tell, Eagleflight what to do!" Eagleflight's fur bristled violently as Littleleaf stared back at them, rolling her eyes quickly.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Badgerstar hissed quickly, glaring at both Darkpelt and Eagleflight, "You may attempt to take your anger out on me, but take it out on my clanmates, then we have an issue." He pulled his lips back in a snarl, "Are we clear?" Darkpelt narrowed his eyes, "Perfectly clear,"

Eagleflight glanced down at the two kits, "Come along then," She glanced over at Reedkit, Dawnkit, and Leafkit who stared up confused, "You three may follow if you want, we're going back to the nursery." She turned quickly, tail lashing as she hurried across the camp.

Hawkkit glanced over to Kestrelkit, "Did we do something wrong?" Kestrelkit didn't respond as they hurried after the queen. Behind them they could hear Darkpelt snapping at both Littleleaf, Badgerstar, and Wildflower something that sounded like, "Don't you ever snarl at her!"

Reedkit muttered, "Crazy old she-cat, we were just having fun." Dawnkit let out a soft sigh, "I don't see what the big deal was, we were simply playing." Leafkit was silent mostly, but she kept making a small whimpering noise as her siblings spoke in hushed voices.

"Shut up," Kestrelkit snapped at the smaller kits quickly, his tail lashing as he kept his head low. The five didn't say much after that. As they entered the den in the gorse wall, Reedkit quickly rushed over to Lightningcloud who was sharing tongues with Ravenflight. "Lightningcloud! Lightningcloud! We played hunt the badger!" The pale tabby glanced up as Ravenpelt purred softly.

"Oh, did you?" Lightningcloud asked softly, Dawnkit rushed over as well, "Yeah, yeah! We fought that badger too!" Leafkit quickly hurried over, but Hawkkit glanced back at Eagleflight who was slowly padding into the nest. He perked up slightly when he heard Lightningcloud let out a mrrow of laughter, "Did you now? Oh, that's my magnificent hunters!"

"Eagleflight?" This caused the queen to look at Hawkkit quickly, her eyes wide. "W-we," he trailed off quickly, before continuing with a gulp, "We weren't noticed by him. That means we're real sneaky, and uh," he trailed off when she narrowed her eyes. "Do you think it's fun to do that to your leader? To hurt him? You should never do that, you should respect him."

This caused the large kit to freeze up, _I didn't mean to hurt him! I swear!_ Kestrelkit was quick to look at his paws again, "I-i- we were just trying to have fun!" He mewled loudly. Eagleflight scoffed slightly, turning her back to Hawkkit and Kestrelkit. Ravenflight mumbled something to the queen, "Eagleflight, now don't do that now, they're just kits." The gray tabby however refused to acknowledge her though.

Hawkkit sniffled softly, before he wailed loudly, scurrying over to the nest and clinging to the soft fur of his mother, "I'm sorry, Eagleflight! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!" Kestrelkit didn't follow him in the nest however as Hawkkit wailed, "I didn't mean to hurt, Badgerstar! I swear!" He buried his face into her fur, sniffling softly.

He felt Eagleflight shift around, feeling her nudge him slightly before quickly licking the top of his head. He slowly glanced up at her, mewling softly in confusion as she sighed softly at him. Hawkkit quickly pushed himself closer to the she-cat, glancing back to see Kestrelkit staring silently. "Kestrelkit," Eagleflight meowed quietly, making the tom glance to Lightningcloud and Ravenflight, his ears flat on his head.

He let out a sigh as the queens quickly looked away, ears flat on their heads. The small tom ever slowly got up and padded over to the two and was quick to curl up beside them. Eagleflight sighed softly, licking his soft fur quickly before resting her head on her paws. She was asleep very quickly. She always managed to fall asleep quickly.

Hawkkit had just begun to close his eyes when Kestrelkit spoke, "It's fine though." This made Hawkkit's eyes snap open, glancing over at Kestrelkit who continued, "It's fine, we weren't going to hurt him, we were just playing." Hawkkit tilted his head to the side as Kestrelkit continued, "Sometimes, I just wish I," The tom trailed off, narrowing his eyes, "I-i- just... forget it Hawkkit, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just playing."

_But what if I am doing something wrong? _Hawkkit frowned slightly, closing his eyes tightly, _What if she is trying to keep me from hurting Badgerstar, _The small kit lost himself to sleep, pondering in his thoughts if what he had done that day was wrong.

His dreams tormented by the thought of him harming someone. Of him regretting doing it.

* * *

**So not much to say about this other then the fact, yes Eagleflight is a bit on the strange side. She is constantly avoiding things such as fighting since in her mind it promotes violence. **

**So if she sees Kestrelkit and Hawkkit fighting she thinks it might lead up to like a Redtail-Tigerclaw situation, thinking they might kill eachother one day. (Maybe she was told this as a kit?) **

**Anyway, review guys! Hopefully I can get back on track with writing soon enough!**


End file.
